


Foul Play

by SummySwan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Shot, Ryuu being a cinnamon roll, Trigger Group Antics, and I’m impulsively posting it, found this in my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: Ryuu was supposedly a handsome devil who was so naturally confident that nothing could ever faze him.Tenn and Gaku both knew better.





	Foul Play

Ryuu was supposedly a handsome devil who was so naturally confident that nothing could ever faze him, but Tenn and Gaku both knew better.

The way his eyes lit up when either of them spoke with him, how he would pout adorably when scolding them, and especially his giggles mixed with snorts, all of it was theirs and theirs alone to view within closed doors. Ryuu was always the gentle voice that stepped in whenever Gaku and Tenn were squabbling, he would always listen with care and try to console them. And if either of them had a sore throat, he always had a soothing tea mixed with honey prepared in the span of a few minutes, a worried glimmer in his eyes as he gently reprimanded them and told them to take care of themselves.

But despite all of his expressions, sadness was a rare one. Maybe Tenn or Gaku could catch a glimpse of a distant look once in a blue moon, and they could, for the most part, tell if he was bothered, but Ryuu would never come to them about any personal problems he faced. They might’ve taken it personally if they didn’t already know that it was just how Ryuu was, because he was much too selfless even when he didn’t have to be.

But that didn’t mean Tenn and Gaku were okay with Ryuu clearly not telling them something was up.

And the duo practically never agreed on anything, they were always bickering, in fact. But the second they walked into the room and caught sight of Ryuu’s red and puffy eyes, all it took was momentary eye contact to know they both had to corner him into talking about it.

“Oh! I didn’t know you guys were coming back to the hotel floor this early, I thought you had your interviews for another few hours,” Ryuu smiled like he hadn’t obviously been crying recently, “You surprised me by coming into my hotel room without knocking.”

From the looks of it, Ryuu had taken a shower earlier, his hair damp along with a small towel draped around his neck, loose sweatpants draped on his hips and his chest bare. For anyone else, they might’ve blushed at the show of tan skin and toned muscles, but would’ve missed the way his shoulders were slumped tiredly.

“We normally don’t knock before we come in.” Tenn raised an eyebrow while frowning, Gaku crossing his arms.

“I suppose that’s true.” Ryuu lightly chuckled, hand reaching up to scratch behind his neck.

An awkward silence ensued, Gaku and Tenn still standing near the doorway.

“Uhm...Is there....something you guys needed...?” Ryuu had the gall to look confused at how much the two were staring, a smile still stuck on his face.

Gaku sighed, but it came out more as a huff than anything else while Tenn kept his face neutral, which was a frown for him.

“Did something happen at the interview?” Ryuu looked concerned at their lack of response, “Are you guys okay?”

“You...” Gaku trailed off, irritation growing on his face before he finally stepped forward, walking right up to Ryuu before stopping short a few inches, grimly noting how he had to look up a little to stare at Ryuu’s face.

Ryuu looked quite flustered, “Huh? Gaku?”

Gaku reached up and used his hand to cup Ryuu’s face gently, sadness etched into his features. “Why have you been crying, Ryuu?”

“Wh- Huh? Gaku- What’re you-” Ryuu was stuttering over himself, staring in shock at the way Gaku was looking at him, face twisted and deeply concerned.

“Don’t try to hide it.” Tenn came up beside Gaku, who lowered his hand from Ryuu’s face hesitantly, “Your eyes are red and puffy.”

“What...” Ryuu looked baffled.

“Ryuu, tell us what happened.” Gaku asked, but it came out sounding like a plea, Tenn frowning and nodding in agreement, both looking to him to answer but Ryuu was frozen in shock before he found his voice.

“Now wait just a second!” Ryuu stepped back, eyes going back and forth between the two of them, “I wasn’t crying, I swear!”

He was given two flat, disbelieving looks.

“I was wearing colored eye contacts for my photo shoot today,” Ryuu spoke slowly, “And they made my eyes really itchy, but I ended up having to wear them for the whole shoot...Afterwords, I was rubbing my eyes a lot after the shoot was over ’cause they were so watery, it must’ve irritated the skin.”

Another silence stretched out.

“...Don’t worry us like that.” Gaku finally grumbled, running his hand over his face, Tenn giving Ryuu a glare.

“You guys were the ones who jumped to conclusions!” Ryuu shot back petulantly, but he let out a huff of laughter afterwords.

“And now you’re laughing at us.” Tenn grumbled, an embarrassed blush highlighting his cheeks.

“Ah, no no, it’s not that just-“ Ryuu took a deep breath to calm himself, “You guys are really cute, you know?”

Tenn’s eyes widened and his head snapped to the side, blush deepening all the way to the tips of his ears.

Gaku scowled, clearly embarrassed as well but purposefully ignoring his own blush that burnt against his cheeks. “I’m not a kid, don’t call me cute.”

Tenn’s bashfulness faded and was replaced with his usual sass in mere seconds. “Are you saying I’m a kid, then?”

“Ob-“ Gaku was about to pick a fight, before he was almost knocked off his feet.

Ryuu had pulled Gaku and Tenn into a crushing hug, the two tucked into his toned arms easily. Both Tenn and Gaku wore matching flustered looks, making brief eye contact before tsking and looking the other way. Ryuu couldn’t help the bubbly smile that made its way onto his lips accompanied with a soft blush from their usual antics that he’d grown quite fond of.

“Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m fine, really, great in fact.” Ryuu beamed, pulling back to show a radiant smile that would easily make anyone’s heart skip a beat. “You guys are the best!”

Maybe the one thing that Gaku and Tenn could wholeheartedly agree on was that that it was Ryuu who was the cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
